More Than Anything
by fkaindi94
Summary: NO SUMMARY ..


Author : Karisha Indi Ag

Cast : Han Seung Yun, Shin Tae Ho [LUNAFLY]

Warning : yaoi, rape, angst dan masih banyak lagi. Don't like don't read it. Warning was implosed that this fanfic had rape and yaoi material.

Aku mendongak, seorang yang sedang tidak ingin kutemui, Teo. Aku terus melanjutkan langkahku, lorong kelas ini memang tak sepi, murid berhamburan keluar kelas setelah mendapat selembar kertas yang menentukan perjuangan mereka. Tangan kembali tertarik olehnya. Sudah dua kali sejak aku meninginjakkan kaki di lorong ini tadi pagi.

Teo menghela nafas, "Han Seung Yun"

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan kali ini," aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Aku ingin kau hancur."

"Hanya itu? sesuatu yang lebih baik, daripada aku harus tersiksa"

"Aku juga ingin kau tersiksa."

Aku dapat merasakan kalau bibirku membentuk seringaian kecil. Aku melanjutkan langkah kecilku.

"Yun. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal"

Teo tersenyum. Iris matanya tak berhenti melirikku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

##

Tangan Teo tak melepas lengan Yun. Laki-laki itu memegangnya hingga tubuh Yun ikut terseret mengikuti langkahnya. Pintu hitam, tergantung papan kecil bertuliskan 303, langkah Teo terhenti disana. Dengan satu tangannya, dia berhasil membuka pintu apartemen itu, kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan istrinya dan menghempaskannya.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku tak segan menyiksa mu," seraya mengunci pintu dari dalam, dia membentak Yun, Yun masih tersungkur di dekat rak kecil, ia tak tak bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya nafas yang tersenggal. Nampak jelas guratan kesal di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, matilah"

Tangan Yun membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya hingga terlihat tubuh yang hanya dilapisi

Pisau tajam, menyobek kulit mulusnya. Masih tertancap di nadinya. Bau anyir tercium dari hidung Teo. Tangan kanannya terjulur kebawah, membuat aliran darah segar menetes di kaos -laki yang sedang mengambil segelas air putih.

"Yun! Hentikan!" Teo melempar gelas berisi air dan berlari menyingkirkan benda tajam itu dari genggaman Yun. Mata Yun terpejam. Tanpa pikir panjang, Teo menyingkap kemeja Yun, dan menggendong tubuh kecil itu ke kamarnya. Membaringkan ke kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman Teo kepada Yun.

Doktor datang tepat lima belas menit setelah Teo menelpon. Dia memeriksa dan mengobati luka Yun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga istrimu seperti ini, Teo?" tanya doctor yang tak lepas dari pulpen yang mencatat resep.

"Tiba-tiba dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti itu"

"Jika dibiarkan, kau akan kehilangannya. Bersikaplah baik dengannya."

Entah apa yang membuat jantung Teo berdegup kencang. Ketakutan dalam diri Teo kembali muncul. Dia menatap wajah istrinya yang sedang tertidur karena obat yang mulai menjalar di nadinya.

"Terimakasih, dok. Aku akan menjaganya, mulai sekarang"

##

Teo menindih tubuh Yun setelah ia melucuti pakaiannya. Bibirnya terpaut oleh kulit lembut istrinya. Nafsunya memuncak hingga ubun. Saliva tak terhindarkan ketika Teo menyentuh bibir Yun dengan ciuman kasarnya.

"hmmpf" Teo menyeruap, kedua tangannya kembali melihatkan otot lengannya saat Teo mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tetaplah begini, Yun" Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh polos Yun sembari kedua tangannya menyusup ke bahu Yun dan mengangkat kepala Yun hingga beberapa centi di depan wajahnya.

"Aku menginginkan anak darimu," Kaki Teo terangkat, dia memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas Yun, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher laki-laki yang dia nikahi satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

##

Kerjapan mata Yun sembari pandangannya menyapu ruangan terhenti saat ia menemukan sosok laki-laki yang tersungkur di sampingnya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya. Namun, sia-sia. Tenaganya tak cukup untuk satu gerakan.

"Teo-kun," matanya menatap wajah Teo yang terlelap tanpa sehelai benang menempel di badannya.

"Teo-sama," tegurnya kembali. Namun, suara lirihnya tak membuat laki-laki di depannya menunjukkan reaksi yang ia inginkan.

Tiga puluh menit, Yun tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya.

'sreek' jari-jemari Teo meremas selimut di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Yun melontarkan pertanyaan sebelum Teo membuka matanya. Tidak ada jawaban atau balasan dari Teo.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan aku enyah dari dunia ini?" wajah Teo terbenam diantara lipatan kain, bergerak mendekati Yun.

"Aku tak akan biarkan kau lari dari sisiku."

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Shin tae Yo?" Yun meneruskan perkataannya, "Aku tak pernah menyakitimu. Masuk ke hidupmu pun tak pernah"

"Aku hanya ingin menyiksamu, manjadikanmu bonekaku, apa kau tak ingat?"

"Sebegitu rendahkah aku dimatamu?" sebuah teriakan keras menginterupsi kalimat dari mulut Teo. Shock dan tidak bisa bergerak bahkan bernafas pun sedang Yun rasakan.


End file.
